Alexandria
Alexandria (アレクサンドリア王国 Arekusandoria Ōkoku) is both a nation and the capitol of that nation on the planet of Gaia in Final Fantasy IX. It is a large kingdom centered on a plateau in the northern Mist Continent, extending out over the Zamo and Gunitas basins. A monarchy, it is ruled by Queen Brahne Alexandros and later Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII. Alexandria is well-known for its all-female army led by General Beatrix and a group of male knights in charge of protecting the city, known as the Knights of Pluto led by Captain Adelbert Steiner. Story '' approaches Alexandria]] At the beginning of the game, the kingdom is celebrating Princess Garnet's 16th birthday. To celebrate, a huge show is being put on by the Tantalus Troupe: a performance of Lord Avon's famous play I Want to be Your Canary. The Tantalus Troupe were actually hired by Regent Cid Fabool IX of Lindblum to kidnap Princess Garnet to get her away from her slightly deranged mother. In a twist of events, Garnet actually wants to be kidnapped because she believes her mother has been acting strangely lately. Alexandria is very closely linked to the powerful regency of Lindblum; therefore, Regent Cid is also worried about the Queen's behavior. It is later discovered that the Queen has been under the influence of Kuja, a weapons dealer of sorts who persuades her to take over the Mist Continent in order to further his own schemes. Brahne uses an ancient extraction ritual to take Garnet's Eidolons with which she might attack neighboring nations. Queen Brahne eventually comes to her senses, just before dying after being attacked by Bahamut, which had been captured by Kuja and was later used in attacking the city. During the attack, Alexandria is defended by the Eidolon Alexander, which was hidden within the castle and unlocked through the joining of magic between Eiko and Garnet. Unfortunately, after Alexander destroys Bahamut, Garland appears with the Invincible and decimates the city. Throughout the rest of the game the player can return to Alexandria by use of Airship, but it remains in bad shape indefinitely. In the game's final scene occurring some time after the final battle at Memoria, Alexandria seems to have been restored to its former glory. Getting Around The City The city itself is badly damaged after it is ravaged by Bahamut and the Invincible but, as in Lindblum residents begin to rebuild the city. The city itself is not as large as Lindblum so there is no real need for an air cab service. Although that may be because Alexandria isn't as technologically advanced as Lindblum is. Therefore the only real way to get around town is on foot. Alexandria Castle Alexandria Castle is well protected by the Eidolon Alexander. It has a large sword in it's centre which, dispite Alexander, is destroyed later in the game. The castle is separated from the town by water and so a boat is required to ferry people to the castle. When visiting Lindblum both Garnet and Steiner comment how large Lindblum is in comparison to Alexandria castle. The Castle appears to have a vast dungeon, containing many old defense mechanisms such as; a hidden passage and revolving platforms. Treasure In Town In the Castle After Destruction Shops Monster Formations Outside *Bomb *Bomb X2 *Bandersnatch During the Beginning of the Game *Steiner (three fights) (boss) During Garnet's Rescue *Alexandrian Soldier X2 *Alexandrian Soldier X3 *Bandersnatch *Bandersnatch X2 *Type C X3 *Type C, Type B X2 *Bandersnatch, Type C X2 *Zorn & Thorn (boss) *Beatrix (boss) *Tantarian (boss) During the Battle for Alexandria *Mistodon *Mistodon X2 Tetra Master *'Card 094' *'Location:' Got from skipping 200 times at Alexandria Square, Steeple (Disc 1/3/4) Got from talking to the Girl at Alexandria Square (Disc 3-4) Win from Gamble Grecchio at Treno Card Stadium (Disc 3) Win from Librarian at Daguerreo 2nd Floor (Disc 3-4) Win from Engineer Zebolt at Daguerreo 2nd Floor (Disc 3-4) Win from Strong Phantom at Memoria Lost Memory (Disc 4) Category:Final Fantasy IX locations Category:Castles Category:Towns de:Alexandria